Nightmares in Ireland
by PiperSpoon13
Summary: Something or Someone is messing with the gang's heads causing too real nightmares. Now they must try to solve a mystery with half of them asleep. Shaggy/Velma, Fred/Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

**Déjà vu **

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

* * *

Chapter one: Anniversaries, Proposals ,and Graduations

* * *

Velma

I couldn't breath hardly why did Shaggy purpose the day before my graduation and a week before Daphne and Fred's wedding, but I loved him; I knew my answer; I had to answer, or he would be discouraged. I quickly nod and throw my arms around his skinny neck before placing a kiss on his dry lips I loved so much. He had said this dinner was a celebration for acing my finals.

My plan of us all going to the same school fell threw I managed to get us all in a two hour radius and Daphne and Fred in the same school. But my major and Shaggy's didn't fit in too well and the only school that would accept Shaggy's grades didn't have an advance enough engineering plan for me they said I was over qualified. So we did manage to keep in touch Shaggy's and my school were less than 30 minutes apart now he was the second hand chief for a five star restaurant in San Francisco .

We shared an apartment because I couldn't stand the dorms not that I was that much of a germaphob I just felt more than a bit out of place. My room mate was a pig, and the dorm watchers had their foot down on no switching rooms even if they didn't enforce no boyfriends or guests after eight. Shaggy tried sneaking Scooby around though it wasn't working because his dorms wouldn't allow pets over 15 pound and Scooby weighed as much as me. It was a respectable relationship which inevitably grew to more than a friendship and grew from there. It was only logical we room together, I trusted him much more than I would ever trust any of the girls in my ward or the watchers for that matter. It was more affordable and safer; even my parents were ok with me rooming with Shaggy alone with out Daphne or Fred. Especially after telling them how horrible our first semester was. They found the apartment reasonable distance and price and even paid the first few mouths with help from the Rogers. Now he was going to be mine forever. Just the thought made my ears turn red.

Fred was very successful in business and ran a local news paper in a suburb which Daphne soon became editor. Her parents were thrilled to hear about the marriage which is a relief cause just six years ago they were taking extreme measures to get her away from us; not that they could do it now that she was well into adulthood but support is always nice. The reason they had held off on the wedding for so long is, he wanted to get through school before they tied the knot, even if they were engaged the whole time. They were planning for that winter then Daphne got a really nasty virus and refused to go the doctor(she had developed a intense fear of doctors because one made her his personal guinea pig right after high school graduation since then it was like pulling teeth to get her to see any doctor.), even though she pretty much did the editing from a laptop in bed, so it was postponed again, for spring break. Spring break was my fault because I was swamped in papers and projects and they refused to have it with out me. Finally they married last summer. The rest of the gang didn't need as much schooling as I did and I took more than the recommended classes load which got me ahead and only behind the gang for a little over a year. Even though I had my nose buried in some book studying every time we met up, which also didn't turn out as planed. It turned out being about once a month than once a week.

"So…we better get back before Scooby results to eating the couch." Shaggy said snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled and nodded as we just walked out of his restaurant, me hanging on his skinny arm, him waving bye to the server who was giving him a thumbs up. Apparently he had been planning this for a while.

* * *

Fred

I stared at Daphne as she wrestled the suit case with about three different shoes trying to sneak out. I kind of chucked to myself. Did she really need 3 pairs of tennis shoes? We were going to Velma's graduation and then the five of us catching a plane to Ireland for a week. We were going to celebrate what I'm not sure. Daph and my anniversary, us all finally being done with college, Shaggy making 2nd hand chief in one of the most appraised restaurants in San Francisco.

After she fell from jumping on the luggage, I walked over to help. "Sweetheart why don't you leave your black heels, it's summer and we are going to be doing a lot of walking." I felt a bit silly giving my wife fashion advise when she was the guru of the matter but we needed to leave now or we'd get cruddy seats and with Velma being so short we'd be lucky to find her to begin with.

Surprisingly she didn't snap, or even defend the black stilettos. "your right" she said putting the shoes back on the rack in our closet which was mostly shades of purple. Though our apparent had 'his and her' sides her purple had snuck in to my side over the past ten months, or since we rented the lot. "OK. Let's make sure we didn't forget anything be for we take off in to 8am traffic." She said taking a deep breath. "Are you sure you have enough clothes to last a week and a half?"

"Yes I'm sure besides there is a washer in the hotel, do you have your medicines, contact case and the cleaner." I added listing things she may have forgotten since she seemed to only pack clothes. After the incident six years ago she couldn't see much of anything so I had an optometrist see her, had to hold her hand the whole time. Velma was a bit jealous to hear she was able to wear contacts because she had an allergic reaction to them. She also needed to take some prescriptions for anxiety. She was as bad as Shaggy is to monsters when it came to doctors. She was antibiotics to help her allergies which popped up out of nowhere after and with out them we'll have a repeat of last winter.

"I have them all, gosh do you think I only packed clothes and shoes." she said with a laugh

* * *

A.N: Whoot! I started another one have some what of an idea to where I'm going with it. I will refer to my first Scooby story often but this one can stand alone for the most part. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Déjà vu: Mysteries Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

* * *

Chapter two: Just Like the Good Old Days

* * *

Shaggy

"Hey man these spots are saved for my buddies" I said though my sun glasses; since the auditorium didn't allow dogs I had to pull out my blind costume. Scooby sat proudly at doggie attention with the little vest that resembled a service dogs. "But your welcome to have the seats right" hear I motioned to my right.

The Dinkley's were sitting the row below me with her two older brothers Victor and Hector. They and the twins wives and kids took up most of the row. My parents couldn't be here because Macy had to go to summer school. She stunk at history too but didn't have prodigy Velma to help her through it 8th grade was tough for me too even with Velma

"Thanks" the man said and down next me and his wife, I assume on the other side of him. "So who are you here for is the one graduation." He said he was an older man no old, old but about is old is Velma's parents.

"Velma Dinkley she's my finance." I said proudly it felt good to call her that it was the first time I said anything to anyone about it other than those at the restraunt. I couldn't tell Fred or Daphne because Daphne would blab; she can never keep a secret like this very long, and I couldn't ask Fred to keep something like this from her.

"Oh that young thing." the man said "Or sons graduating…finally. Your Velma is quite brilliant. How old is she I know Jim said that she was the youngest by far in his year"

"She'll be 24 in October." I said gloating on having such a smart lady that's mine. I resisted flagging down Daphne and Fred who just came in but they seemed lost looking in the sea of people. "Hey Scooby can you go find Daphne and Fred for me." he barked in the loyal like way and walked over to them. They'll catch on.

"Oh these must be your friends." the older man said as Fred and Daphne sat down with me and Scooby.

"Yep" I said "Hey Fred, Hi Daphne."

"Hey Shaggy where's Velma" Freddie said. I want to slap my forehead or him Daphne does it for me.

"Like how am I supposed to know." I said with a laugh.

It was a short graduation of about 70 total about a third of which didn't show up. Finally we all made it over to my restrant for a quick bite to eat before we catch the plane. I was happy to be able to drop the blind act.

"Sooo, you two look guilty." Daphne said in a giddy way. "Spill it."

Velma was blushing and held out her hand. It was a humble ring not something you'd see in movies certainly not a rock but far better than the bubble gum ring I gave her when we were seven. Daphne knew the moment she noticed Velma was wearing a ring; leave her to notice a fashion item. It didn't help that Velma never were jewelry beforehand.

* * *

Daphne

After hearing about Shaggy and Velma's engagement, we made small talk about the last few months, and sped to catch our flight.

"So Freddie where are we going when we get to Ireland?" Velma asked over the seat. We were all sitting in coach something I wasn't used to. Fred gave me the aisle seat so I wouldn't be wedged in the middle she Shaggy and "grandma" got the entire three seats to themselves. It wasn't too bad sure the seats didn't lean back and I was far to close to people I didn't know. The man next to Fred had to be at least 50 and had a nice beer belly to go with it which was fine with me as he moved closer to me because the man was taking up more than his fair share of the seat. It made me feel safer with all the strangers around. I had always been paranoid regardless of how many shrinks, they(Fred my parents, co workers, professors,) got me to talk to over the phone because I would not see any doctor face to face. They were all Sean to me if I saw them face to face. Over the phone was safer; they couldn't touch me there were no syringes hiding in desks or pockets just Fred and me and the knowing voice over the phone.

Over time I was able to see strangers and almost trust them but they still made me feel uneasy I would have to know them and see them on a normal basis for about a month before I could even breath normally, instead of looking around waiting for one of them to be him. I remember the week in that basement better than I did when it first happened. I was in denial and confused what was what. I have Fred and Velma to thank for my mental recovery. Especially Freddie, I feel my cheeks flush up looking over at him. His blonde hair all slicked back. The last year had been the best sure they say the first year is the hardest, and I had my share of tantrums without any reason better than PMS and he showed some of his darker colors impatience with a bit of a lazy bone; he was a bit sloppy, leaving his dishes in the sink and dirty clothes in the bathroom. Over all I had no real complaints. I was as happy as I could be with him a lot happier than I would be without.

"We staying at an old castle that had been made into an hotel, well the hotel is next to the castle and there's a museum and everything maybe even a ghost." I knew about this long before they did, I thought it was romantic and I was kind of excited about the possibility of a ghost but I didn't care which why. Fred was psyched about the matter. The others reacted how I expected.

"Jinkies, sounds exciting"

"Rhost? Rikes!"

"Like I thought we were going on a vacation, You know rec-re-ation?"

"Don't worry Shaggy I'm sure there would be nothing like what we've seen before just a bunch of great history." Fred said. True he wasn't looking for a ghost as much as history; he couldn't find anything for sure the castle was the closest.

* * *

Fred

We had finally gotten to our hotel. I made reservations for a two room sweet with 3 beds 2 full and a king. If I had known about the engagement and that the two had been sharing a bed for the last year I would have gone for just two rooms next to each other.

The hotel lobby was beautiful in shades of green and yellow. "Look at this" Daphne drug me over to a display case. In side the case was an emerald bracelet large and golden. The piece was very old and only slightly tarnished. The little plate said "This bracelet once belonged to King Dunlop's youngest daughter in the early 17th century when the girl died of the measles at age 13. Rumor has it the girl was cursed with the disease by a jealous elderly woman. Who was later executed by the king for her magic."

"Zoiks! I thought you said there'll be no mysteries, knowing our luck something will happen to this here braclet and we will be chased by the ghost of this nutto witch."

"Oh Ro, Rhost" Scooby said hiding behind Daphne and I.

"Your letting your imagination get ahead of you" Velma said "Lets go check out the cafeteria"

"Ro-K"

"Come on Daph lets go check out the rooms." I said giving her a smile which I only gave to her. Though suffering from jet lag this place was very romantic, it would be a shame to go to waste

---

"You wonder if Shaggy and Scooby found anything they liked? Velma said he's gotten picky since cooking school." She said looking up to me from my chest.

"I'm sure they found something" I said quickly kissing her. It was only 7pm here and I was just exhausted. Daphne didn't help that either though we did put a good hour or so to good use. "Get some sleep, I set the alarm for 6am but we'll probably wake up earlier. Soon a frantic knock on the door woke me up. Shaggy came in before for I could answer.

"Do you mind." Daphne said sitting up she was in a night gown and maybe she felt a little insecure.

"Sorry, but there's something wrong with Velma she's having some kind of conniption similar to yours years ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Déjà vu: Mysteries Return**

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

A.N: This chapter goes _very _alternate universe

* * *

Chapter 3: Red's Circus

* * *

Velma.

The sun is seeping though the window as I wake up, I look around the room. Shaggy and Scooby must already be getting food in the cafeteria. I throw on some clothes and head out the door.

"Dinkley what do you think your doing?" a red headed man asked angrily. I wasn't in the hotel anymore but on some stage. I look around, how could I be in some sort of circus. Something fishy was going on but I best play along until I could figure it out. The man looked familiar but I wasn't going to stick around to see if I knew him

"Sorry sir" I said walking back into what was the hotel room, now just behind the curtain. My glasses felt heavier and just plain out weird; I couldn't feel them on the bridge of my nose. My feet felt unusually bulky. My pants didn't fit right yet they were staying up. I reach up to feel my glasses to find that they are three times larger, costume glasses with my normal thick lenses in the middle of them. I then find my nose hand here a honk. Breathing becomes difficult as I realize that I'm a clown. I'm not going to panic I tell myself trying to catch my breath.

"Velma, what's up. Are you ok." Daphne. I smile relived that I had a friend in all this, maybe she'd know what's going on. "Do you think you can still do the show. I mean you're the only one who can drive the clown car." she said as she came up to me in a pink tutu.

"Daphne, what's going on why are we in a circus and why am I a clown. You know I hate clowns. Don't tell me your not shocked to find yourself in this state." I ramble grabbing her boney shoulders.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked shaking me off. What ever was going on I seemed to be the only on aware. "I better get Shaggy." Shaggy's here too I breathed. I think someone spiked my limeade last night. It's feels too real to be a dream. I've got to figure out what's going on. If Shaggy's as clueless as Daphne, than it is all up to me.

"Daph…what's going on you know I don't drink." I said now thinking the more I know the sooner things can get back to the way they were; I was happy at first to see Daphne; to see that I'm not the only one here but now it scared me even more. She didn't drink either but I smelled the faint scent of fruity alcohol on her breath. I start backing up, but she grabs my hand.

"Red'll kill you if you interrupt his act again. I don't like him much either but he's the boss. Do you want him to send you away. Please Velma I don't know if I can live with out you guys." So it was Red out there, why would we be working for him? Why wouldn't Daphne be able to come with us.

"Stop complaining you married the guy…" I turn to see a blonde girl about our age applying make up.

"Shut-up Carla, and Velma pull yourself together." she said before storming off her long red hair was even longer, longer than I had ever seen her have it. She could probably tuck it into a belt.

"Don't take it so hard Dinkley, she's just mad because I'm dating Freddie, no one knows why she married Red but he let's you all work here so I guess he can't be all bad. I hear he's pretty mean to her. That's probably why she drinks so much, but she can hold her liquor, you can hold coffee. Shaggy should be back soon don't worry maybe he has something to sober you up." Carla said getting up. "That's my que, see ya Dinkley."

I sit down in the stool in front of the vanity. I tried not to squirm looking at myself in the mirror. My face is painted white with blue and green around my eyes, and a permanent smile painted on my lips. Normally the clown in the mirrow would scare me, but this alternate reality scared me more. I went through the clues in my head.

1. It's a circus and we are all here

2. Daphne is an alcoholic and married to Fred's worst enemy very unhappily

3. I'm a clown, my only notable phobia.

All I can think about is the butterfly effect, a theory that everything has it's place in the timeline to remove or alter anything would alter the entire timeline, but how can things be this screwed up. What would have changed over night to make things this different.

"Like Velma, Carla tells me you drunk, you know what happens when you drink…" Shaggy's voice interrupts my rambling. I instantly throw my arms around him, but it wasn't the shaggy I know. The Shaggy I know I could lace my fingers on the other side, but this man I could only reach his back with each. He was muscular and hairier as he had no shirt. "Like get off what is with you. You must be really smashed. Here." he said poring some sort of protein drink from a thermos he got out of his locker, into a plasic cup. "Don't ask what's in it."

I sit the drink down on the table. "I'll drink this when I find out what's going on. Shaggy what happened to us. Mystery Inc., Daphne, Scooby; where is he? Shaggy I don't know anything, I'm clueless on this one some how. History has been changed…" I sigh ending my soon to be rant. "I'm so confused."

"Velma did Red hit you again, cause you must of bumped your head really hard to forget how all this happened…sit down. Red has blackmailed all of us. Well the Blakes did start this but their gone now. We all could be in prison for at least 20 years for what the Blake's set on us. They died in a house fire Red set. He could easily pin all the evidence on us, so we have to work in his circus. Besides someone has to keep an eye on Daphne."

"When did this happen?" I ask trying to take it all in; things still didn't make any sense.

"Right after that case at the college."

"You still haven't told me why Daphne married the jerk or where Scooby went."

"She only married him to keep us out of jail it was one of his 'conditions'…Velma maybe you can get some sleep don't worry Fred and I cover for you. You'll remember everything in the morning."

I shake my head, "Shaggy where's Scooby." the mucler alternate Shaggy then breaks down in tears. I shake my head in disbelieve.

"He didn't make it out of the fire either…" he said though sobs, I shake my head again and start running not even knowing where I'm running to. "Velma, Velma!" something holds me in place firmly. This isn't happening. How could it be? I graduated college with a masters in engineering, I'm engaged to a thin as a rail Shaggy. Fred and Daphne are happily married. Scooby…Scooby…I couldn't stop crying…Scooby……..I crumble in to whoever arms that had me, giving in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmares in Ireland **

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

* * *

**Chapter 4: It was just a dream**

* * *

Daphne

-----------

It didn't take me long to forgive Shaggy for busting in. He waited in his room while Fred and I got decent as fast as we could. When we got in, Velma just scared me I never seen her act so weird. Did I act this way.

She was running around the room in her orange Pjs. Speaking non-sense about clowns, circuses and…Red Herring? She seemed to be having some kind of night terror. Oh…so that's what he meant by 'the kind you used to have' was I really _that _bad? Fred was the one who she ran right in to. "Velma. Come on wake up. Velma, Velma?"

Now she just kind of fell in his arms sobbing about Scooby. Scooby who seemed to have slept though this whole thing came over to her and started licking her exposed feet. Fred carried her to the cushy chair in the corner and sat her down so Scooby wouldn't knock them both over. I grab his hand when he steps back. I wouldn't be so startled if it had been Shaggy or Scooby but Velma was the most logical, she didn't have nervous break downs like I did, or get frightened by the slightest scary story.

She was calmer now almost awake; we could tell what she was saying. "Not Scooby, Damnit I got to get out of here. Scooby stop I got to think." you could barely hear what she was saying. "Scooby!" the now fully awake Velma hugs him.

"You ok now sweetheart." Shaggy said now approaching her.

"Now I am. Your back too. She said throwing her arms around him, almost missing because of the lack of her glasses she was pretty blind without them; she could make out shapes and light but not really any thing else. I took the duty of getting them off night stand for her.

"What in the heck were you dreaming about" Freddie asked sitting down on the bed.

"You don't want to know" she said cuddling Scooby who was just eating up the attention.

"Reah re ro" Scooby said licking her cheek.

"It was just a bad dream, I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal of this." maybe she didn't know how strange she was acting, maybe she was self-conscious at having such a nightmare. She was prouder than I was and it was nothing to trigger such dream not a week with a psyco. Velma didn't have nightmares much less night terrors, even when we were younger she wouldn't have them not where we could tell anyway, none that bothered her.

"Because you NEVER have such intense dreams." I said snuggling closer to Freddie. I was about to fall over from lack of sleep. Everyone but Velma and Scooby seemed to feel the same way.

"I was probably just stressed out about finals and even though they are over maybe it just caught up to me. Honestly I'm fine. Now I'm wide awake and you guys look like your about to fall over. Good night, I'm going to get in the shower." apparently she didn't want to talk about the bad dream, and I was pretty tired. So Freddie and I went back to the bedroom excepting the finals as the reason for her strange sleep behavior.

* * *

Shaggy

---------------

I was as awake as Velma, so I found myself surfing the channels on the TV while she was in the shower. "Do you find it weird that she was so out of it and came to so fast." I asked Scooby.

"Reah. Rit's rye ralt." Scooby said siting his head on his paws before I could say anything. Velma came out of the shower.

"No it's not" she said rubbing the towel over her head. "It was you who got me out of the dream." She said sitting down beside him starching his head some more.

"So are you going to tell me what this dream was all about." I said putting my arm around her; I knew the finals were just used to satisfy Fred and Daphne, but I knew her better than that she had her share of bad dreams about the finals but not like this.

"I should of known; you'd know better. I was a clown. We weren't together and somehow Red Herring had blackmailed/framed all of us and in order to keep us out of prison Daphne married the guy. You were buff and Scooby was gone. Shaggy I really don't want to talk about it. It seems so silly now." I just hug her. Then my phone buzzes. It's a text from Daphne.

Come here. Was all that it said. "Velma I don't think it was just you who is having wacky dreams. I said showing her the text. So the two of us go next door to see Daphne who is being squeezed tightly by Freddie who was sobbing uncontrollability into her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmares in Ireland **

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

A/N: Yet again another Alternate Universe

* * *

Chapter 5: The Funeral

* * *

Fred

------------

It was a bright day when found myself stepping out of a yellow taxi in front of the Blakes' mansion. Something didn't feel right, but I had to be here for a reason. Right? Maybe I was dreaming, maybe I wasn't. Something told me I had to go in and though the black herze in the drive made my stomach turn. I had to go in if a Blake had passed Daphne would need a hug; She loved her family regardless of how different she was to them. Who better to give her a hug than her husband.

I walk in and Shaggy is the first to greet me. "Hey man, we thought you weren't coming. Gosh you want a breath mint." I check my own breath it smelled strongly of whisky let I didn't feel tipsy in the slightest. "It'll be alright. They said they didn't blame us."

"What in heck are you talking about Shaggy." I said looking around.

"I'll get you some coffee maybe that will sober you up. Velma told you not to drink to much. Scooby can you keep an I on him, I don't want him to embarrass himself."

"Ro-K" the Great Dane said melancholy. It was a funeral for sure but Scooby seemed sadder than he would be if it was any of Daphne's family. But then maybe it was the mood of the place. The mood was enough to get anyone sad. I went through my mind at who it might be; her grandfather had been sick and was older than the four of us combined.

"Scooby, who died. Where's Daphne." I said casually.

"Raggy ras right ru r rashed, I retter ret Relma" Scooby said before walking off still in the melancholy fashion that surrounded the whole living room and probably the entire mansion. Soon enough Velma came up with red eyes without a speck of color on her.

"I didn't know you owned that much…not orange." I said feeling stupid and failing to lighten the mood.

"Freddie I kn know that you…are having…trouble dealing with this, but Daph wouldn't want you to drink yourself to death…I don't quite believe it either, still can't, but you can't blame yourself *sniff*" she took off her glasses. By now Shaggy came back with a mug of steaming black coffee. I take a sip just to ease my nerves. "I guess Daphne's in her room, I'll go check on her." I said putting the mug down on a coaster. I learned the meaning of coasters the first time I was over here. It was Daphne's birthday or something I had to be about ten and her parent yelled at me and told me it would ruin the antique furniture. Since then, I was careful to always use coasters.

"Do you think we should tell him." I heard Shaggy whisper. Velma just shook her head. Tell me what? I didn't know what was going on anymore, but apparently a got really messed up last night so why would I remember? I got up to Daphne's bubblegum pink bedroom. It looked the same as it did in high school, had the same models and fashion dresses pined up (on bulletin boards of course God forbid she damage the walls), magazine cut outs of Leonardo Decapro, and Mario Lopez. I could over look the superstars; I had my share of models to and a naughty magazine under my bed in a shoe box during our puberty years. It was normal, but her room hasn't looked like this since our Junior year of high school. Come to think about it Shaggy was a lot shorter; he wasn't short but shorter than I last saw him. Velma had her old glasses, the round ones instead of the rectangle ones. The round ones were broken when she tripped over a book bag in the hall way at the beginning of our Senior year. Something was defiantly a miss here.

"It's hard to believe she's gone isn't it." I turned to see Mr. Blake. "Sit down son." I do as I'm told still not letting my brain register who's funeral this was. "You know she always liked you, and I know you blame yourself because she was distracted during that handstand, but don't Daphe wouldn't want that. It's not your falt she missed. A number of things went wrong that night at the game.

"May I ask how it happened." I asked still not catching on.

The well dressed man swallowed hard. "She broke her neck doing one of those cheers, and Fred, you really shouldn't develop a drinking problem before your even old enough to smoke, but I understand what your going through; she was my daughter you know. And Lizzie and I never really hated you guys we just didn't like her running around in strange places." He place his hand on my back. Though it still hasn't hit me yet. I find myself being guided back down stairs. To the dining room which had been cleared out for the wake.

There was the coffin. As I approached it, I felt the whole rooms eyes' rest on me. Shaggy, Velma, Scooby, her family, and the entire cheer squad. I then see the girl in the coffin. I feel my skin go cold as it hits me like a ton of bricks. I can't hear any of their cries of protest when I get in the coffin with her wrapping my arms around her. It felt so "movie" like. It felt like my head was underwater. I couldn't hear anything and couldn't breath with out gasping. I never cried not baling anyway. I sniffled a little when my grandfather died, but I couldn't remember the last time I balled like this. I just held her cold body next to me refusing to except this…this world, this reality. I was more confused than ever. This had to be reality, Velma didn't see anything a miss; she was sad, but not in denial or even questioning the possibility that this had to be a dream. So was I dreaming about Ireland last night and us getting married and owning a newspaper. Was that all a dream? Damnit where was Velma's Vulcan like explanations when I needed them. I tried to think of what she would say if this was a dream: "Logically this can't be happening, not only have we traveled back a decade but…" I couldn't think anymore as someone pulled me away from her. My love she wasn't dead but there she was laying lifelessly in a marble box. I was in hysterics trying to convince myself that this wasn't happening. She can't be gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightmares in Ireland **

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

* * *

Chapter 6: The Experiment

* * *

Velma

----------

It took the both of us to pry Freddie away from her. He wasn't chubby just buff. We managed to keep him away from her long enough for her to sit up. "Freddie!" Daphne hollered at him to get his attention, and it worked. He paused for a second, and finally stopped crying in gibberish.

"Your…your Ok…" I'm not sure if it was a statement or a question. I could already tell what the nightmare.

Daphne now calmed, smiled at him. "Yes, Freddie other than my slightly bruised shoulders and being tired. I'm perfectly fine." She then got up and hugged him. I have to admit he needed one; I need one after my trip to the circus.

"So it was just a dream…good." He said breathing deep and hugging her tightly but gently not in hysterics like he was. Shaggy and I stood back and let them have a small moment. I feel his arm settle around my waist.

After a moment I say, "I think we should have a group meeting, these dreams are more than just that. It seems that something is amplifying the dream into something else. More real, and extreme than your average nightmare. Whatever it is it knows our fears. Which means if you fall asleep Daph, you'll surly have a more horrifying dream involving doctors and medical equipment than you ever had, in theory that is. It why I dreamed about clowns and Freddie, you dreamed about Daphne's death didn't you." He just nodded. "How old were we. Was there any thing weird there; out of place even for the situation?" I pressed, trying to find more common factors to get to the bottom of this thing so we can all sleep without waking up in a nut house.

"It was before or senior year because you still had your round glasses, as for anything that shouldn't be there I don't know I had trouble putting anything together. Supposing I was drinking all night the night before so that could be it."

"hmmm…all I can really say was there was a blond girl who seemed to know me but I had no idea who she was, but she was our age, about. Do you think she could have been in yours?" I ask hoping to find a clue in quickly evaporating dreams.

"I'm sorry Velma I just don't know. If she was in her twenties it could've been a cousin if she was our age it could be one of the cheer squad. I just don't know I couldn't focus at all. I think I was barley sober enough to know what was going on any."

"I have an idea." Shaggy cut in. "What if Daphne and I both go to sleep and pay extra attition to the people, and we could also find out whether or not our dreams conjoin or connect. If we get to scared or freaky in the dream you guys can wake us up." It was perhaps on of the bravest things Shaggy agreed to do with out a Scooby snack. This side of him kind of excited me, but this was not the time to be thinking like that!

"What do you say Daph…" I ask, trying not to guilt her in to agreeing. She didn't need the stress but Shaggy did have a point we'd find out more if they met up in the dream or found a connection, something out of the norm.

"I'll do it, heck I'm feel like I'm about to pass out. I'll rather go to sleep focused than have this kind of nightmare in vain. That is if it's not just in our head there's more going on."

So we moved back to Shaggy and my room so they'd each have their own bed. While Freddie started some coffee for the two of us, I pulled out my laptop so that I would be able to take notes on their behavior and facial expressions.

"Here" Freddie said sitting a steaming mug on the table. "It's the strongest they had, the package said ultimate rush. I guessed we will need all the caffeine we can get tonight that is if we are going to keep our promises to them." he paused looking over at Scooby who was sleeping on the comforter that had fallen to the floor. "Whatever is causing these dreams, Scooby seems immune."

Freddie was right; Scooby the most chicken of us all slept soundly, while we had worst nightmares since the boogieman and the monsters in under the bed. I tried to remember the last time a nightmare scared me this much, and it was clowns again, not because he shredded my books either, but because my big brothers (I was six they were around 14)thought it would be funny to tell me horribly scary stories having to do with clowns hiding in my closet and in the shadows of the room. We had to get to the bottom of this so we could get on with the vacation. This was not how I wanted to celebrate my graduation or engagement to Shaggy. "I think their asleep now, Freddie I want you to make sure they don't hurt themselves if it gets to that point, then tell me so I can help. Until then keep the coffee coming.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter too so long to post. I was kinda stuck. Still am but not as bad. Next chapter should be the most freaky of the dream and fairly long. If things go as plan. Happy Holidays.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightmares in Ireland **

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

A/N: another freaky dream world

* * *

Chapter 7.1: The accident

* * *

Shaggy

------------

I wake up to a loud garbling noise. I was use to the noise it was the sound my stomach made when I was hungry. I sit up, I'm in a dark room laying on a cot. It seemed to be some kind of shit hole apartment. Because from the 'bed' I could see the kitchen a moth eaten couch, a old radio not sitting on a stand or anything but on the floor, and a curtain which was opened closing off the toilet and sink. I wasn't afraid of being dirt poor, I don't know what my biggest fear was. I was afraid of monsters and creepers, but didn't really have a phobia of any sort. But this had to be the dreamland Velma was talking about, I was never hungry in my dreams. It was then that the door opened. Scooby was leading Velma to the couch. "Like Velma, why are you pulling the blind act. Did you take Scooby somewhere he couldn't go."

"Shaggy, you know I'm blind been so since high school. Scooby show him what you found." She said softly Scooby then stuck her nose in to her bag which looked like nothing even Velma would carry, not that she would wear anything but fashion didn't concern her. He pulled out a ruffled Burger King bag. "It has a burger in it that's only been bitten out of. I guess someone threw it out because they got the order wrong. Oh well it gave us a meal for today." I opened the bag to find a traditional Whopper with everything on it. It had one massive bite into it and onions and pickles seeping out the sides. I was so hungry the burger actually seemed appetizing cold and stale. "Aren't you going to divide it up" Velma asked. I divide it up carefully studying everything. So it's safe to assume Velma and I are together; we're poorer than poor but we together. Wonder where Daphne is but to ask would lead to confusion. Velma is blind and sickly thin. I was supposed to be thin, every male Rogers was thin as can be until the hit 35 and they gain weight faster than they could shove down this tinny burger. But I divided it in half and gave a piece to Scooby and Velma.

"But Shaggy what aren't you going to eat?" Velma asked taking the burger, Scooby just stared at the burger waiting for me to answer.

"I already ate it." I lied hoping to get by with it. "Like what's wrong Scooby." He just licked my hand and ate the burger.

"Liar" she smiled and gave me a piece. "you smell different, but I know it's you. Where have you been." She interrogated I wondered rather I should tell her what was going on this was Velma after all she might actually believe me.

"Velma, do you believe in parallel universes, or altenate…you know what I mean."

"You mean a world were the crash never happened. The crash that screwed us all up."

"Yeah…what do you mean 'crash' …the Mystery Machine?" I asked.

"Are you from one of those worlds, cause you must be not to know why everything went to shit." She sighed.. "What is it like there. Is Daphne still crazy, does Scooby still talk. Can I see?"

"No, yes and yes. Daph is crazy now." I said surprised. "When did this crash happen"

"Freddie was driving and something ran us off the road…Your arm got messed up, my glasses shattered and messed up my eyes. Though it put us all in the hospital and they managed to save your arm, Daphne's leg, they couldn't save Freddie he was too far gone…he couldn't make it through the night. We all held in there for a while but Daphne couldn't snap back. She wouldn't talk to anyone or come out of room. Her parents sent her to countless specialists and one day she slashed her wrists. Her parents put her in the nut house to see if they could help her. The Blake's are nearly bankrupt from trying to help her. My parents spent ever penny they had on sending me and Scooby to a special school for the blind. So he really is a guide dog now." The Jones' send money when they can but it's not enough. You worked as a bus boy for Luby's and got in trouble for pocketing food left on the plates. Your still looking for a job but are having no luck. I can't work most establishments don't have the necessary help I would need to work."

"What about Scooby" I said wondering why he wasn't talking.

"The accident scared his voice so now he's just a smart dog; so tell me what, your world is like. What are we like?"

"Well my lady, You are the youngest person with a masters in engineering your eyesight still sucks but your glasses work just fine, I am a 2nd chief for a Ragoon's…"

"The five star restaurant." she asked.

"Yep, Daphne and Fred have been married for almost a year, but for some reason we been having these intense dreams. Velma…well you were the first to have this bad dream. You went to the circus which Red Herring was the boss. We all were black mailed to work for him and Scooby was gone. Then Freddie had a dream where he nearly squished Daphne. Now you and Freddie are watching Daphne and I sleep. I wonder if our Daphne is where your's is. Maybe we can pay her a visit. If it is my Daphne and she is in the nut house she's probably scared out of her mind.

"Are you saying this is all is a figment of your imagination, who would make up such a horrible world. I can't see we can't be together, all my smarts are pointless, I was an engineer!?" She said excitedly. "I must be really pathetic." she added back down to her depressed mood. " It's not the first of April, so why are you making up such a joke."

"I'm not joking, Velma. Scooby you believe me don't you." the dog nodded his head.

"Well, in that case I guess we better go visit Daphne. Be warned if it's not your Daphne she probably won't even know we're there. I think all the medication they have given her only made her crazier she talks to a cat, an imaginary cat, named Floffy, no not Fluffy. Floffy. I'm not even sure she knows where she is anymore. In the accident I lost everyone in my life but you and Scooby, if this is real I would like to get you back to your world, if not I would like this fantasy just to end. But if your Daphne is here we best go talk to her. Come on Scooby lead us to the hospital. Don't worry about them teasing you they are crazy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Nightmares in Ireland **

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

A/N: Still the freaky dream world

* * *

Chapter 7.2: The nut home

* * *

Daphne

-----------------

"Get away from me!"

"Now Ms. Blake that is no way to stay out of isolation. Now how's Floffy." the nurse said trying not to laugh. I take a look at her she was middle aged with frizzy brown-gray hair and un-kept nails and didn't have a 'shape' of any sort. Floffy.

"Floffy?" I say distracted long enough, she stabbed my shoulder, "Why am I here…" I say before fainting.

-----

"Now isn't that better Ms. Blake." Crap I'm not awake. I look around the room it's white. I see a blonde girl walk up to me in a white lab coat and clipboard. I forget to breath trying not to have a panic attack "You know princess, this tantrum has gone on for six years. Don't you think it's crazy to throw your life away because your high school sweet heart died."

"Freddie's gone" I say forgetting I was in the dream world for a moment. Not that it would have mattered the only thing that compared to my fear for doctors is loosing Freddie, but that was common knowledge; we were married and not fighting or on the edge of getting divorced, any couple like us would be afraid of loosing one another.

"I see. Have a good night Ms. Blake." She says coldly as she leaves the room. I finally can breath, though I still was on the brink of an attack. So Freddie's gone and I'm in the crazy house. Where was Shaggy? I look at myself in the glass of the window. My hair is only slightly brushed, and cut to my shoulders, my eyes are puffy red. I'm wearing a hospital gown. I look at my arms to see many cut marks one long one on each with many going across them at odd angles. That must be why I'm here I became a emo cutter; I tried to kill myself. My right leg's pretty cut up too, but seemed to be done by accident not myself. All scars were worn away to that, scars. I must have been put here years ago, or they would be darker. Floffy, I must really be crazy in this world. I sit down on the bunk. How was I suppose to investigate these dreams when I'm locked in the nut house. After sitting in the room for awhile. Two different nurses came in.

"Come on Daphne we don't want to sedate you again." The taller one said handing me a water cup and another cup with pills in it. I did not like doctors or nurses, and I didn't badly want to take these mystery meds but it would be a better alternative than being sedated. That would mean being injected with a mystery substance which I would not be able to hold back freaking out, so I took a gulp of water and reluctantly swallowed the pills. "Tomorrow morning you can join the others if you behave tonight." I paused for a second.

"What did I do again?"

"You attacked another patient for talking badly about you blind friend." the short one said taking the water cup back. "Then you had had one of you fits."

"What blind friend" I said sitting up. I was confused Velma wasn't quite blind with her glasses her vision was normal.

"That's right, one day you remember them another day you only talk to your pet cat Floffy. If you need the bathroom just press this button and someone will help you. Good night Ms. Blake." The nurses left the room. I laid down. These nurses weren't making fun of me but seemed to sympathize. So I was a preschooler again. Needing someone to walk me to the bathroom. I took a deep breath and laid down. What could else could I do, but wait till morning.

----

Morning did come slowly with more ladies in white peeking in to make sure I wasn't banging my wrist on the door. There wasn't much else I could do to hurt myself and they made sure of that.

"Good morning Ms. Blake. Did you sleep well?" I just nod picking at the gown. "You haven't made any attempts for a while so you might get to wear your own clothes by the end of the week. Just not the scarves or anything with strings."

"Why, did I try to hang myself or something."

"Yeah, you been on suicide watch since you got here. You father got you a green scarf for Christmas and the doctor said you could have it since it made you smile so much. Then Leslie mentioned the scars on you wrists and leg, so you tried to hang yourself with it."

"Who's Leslie?" I ask, I was crazy and this nurse didn't scare me. I could ask anything.

"Another patient. She forgets a lot too. The mind does that when dramatic things happen. She had a melt down the other day she currently is in isolation like you were. She'll get out tomorrow. She's also your closest friend here. Your other friends sometimes make you real sad or happy. We never know which so we asked them to limit there visitation because it effects your recovery" I swallow hard there was too many doctors around nurses. I'm not going to freak out. I'm not going to freak out. I have to hold it together. I sit in my room, and held my stuffed rabbit, it worked like it did when I was little. He was white with a pink ribbon. I had her as long as I could remember. The Koolaid stain was still on it's ear. The stitches around it's leg, from were I accidentally pulled it off because it was wedged in between the mattress and the headboard. She was the same as she was in the china cabinet in our apartment. It gave me comfort that this world wasn't entirely different. I felt better right away. I missed Freddie and all my friends. This dream world seemed to be in slow motion; time moved as if it were real. I keep telling myself it wasn't, but…

"Ms. Blake you have visitors. Do you wish to see them?" I nodded. She motioned for them to come in.

"Shaggy!" I say running up to hug him.

* * *

A.N: Told you that this chapter would be long if I combine everything. It'll be a freaking long chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nightmares in Ireland **

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

A/N: Still the freaky dream world…kinda

* * *

Chapter 7.3: Abby

* * *

Shaggy

-------------

"So how far is it ,walking distance."

"Not very far about twelve miles." I didn't comment just walked with her. She was very much like my Velma. Just always in a mellow mood. Not really happy. I smile here and there but was pretty much down in the dumps. I couldn't blame her for being down; she was a genius in poverty. She could have been anything she wanted to be if Fred had known how to drive. Now that isn't fair I don't know what happened and I can't expect her to remember for all I know I was ranting about some ghost and distracting him.

"So what's the worst thing you remember from your world having to do with any of us." She asked, it was then I realized we had been walking in silence for the first few miles.

"Daphne was experimented on by a mad scientist messed her up pretty bad, she's fine now though. In fact that what ultimately made us decide to go to college and stop revolving our lives around the mysteries."

"So that's why she's afraid of doctors. The accident is the turning point for us. I remember getting the letter from Daphne's parents, I had someone read it to me. I kept insisting they were lying until I had two others read me the same thing word for word. I had known Daphne was very depressed but I had never thought she was _that _sick but apparently she was because she had been cutting herself for months before her parents found out. Even before I went to the school. You and I both blamed ourselves for not seeing it before. The truth is that loosing Freddie had sent her off the deep end, she was already the drama queen out of us. To loose someone she cared about that much, in the way she did. It was the worst thing that could happen to seventeen year old cheerleader, to loose her quarterback. I'm not sure how I would have reacted if it had been you."

Velma was really depressing me, and I didn't get depressed easily. I had to lighten the mood to get this off of her mind. "You know Freddie's still an a dumb blond in my world. Stupid comments. Cruddy translation in languages. You know Freddie stuff."

"I guess you can't change everything…" she said smiling a little.

"Is this where it is boy." I say as we walk up to a black iron gate. Scooby barks in return. It took us a while to set up a visitation. The nurses were a little wary as she just got back in her room not an hour ago, but after a little badgering we were led to her room.

"Ms. Blake you have visitors. Do you wish to see them?" The nurse said before allowing us into the room. Then she motioned us in. Daphne was curled on the bed holding her stuffed bunny. The one that snuck to all the slumber parties, along with Freddie's Teddy, Velma's baby-doll, and my blankie. We all had those sentimental items that we had since we were small children a toy or comfort that was almost as good as each other.

"Shaggy" She laid the rabbit down and ran up to me.

"Nice to see you too Daphne, You are…you" I started, trying to figure out how to find out which one she was. She looked like the mental case Velma talked about but then again I had little to no feeling in my left arm. We took on the identities of our alternate selves.

"You are dreaming right Shaggy…" She said obviously thinking the same thing I was.

"Yeah, what have you found out…" I asked wondering if she would know something, I didn't.

"I did see the blond Velma was talking about." Daphne.

"What blond" Velma asked patting Scooby on the head.

"The other Velma" I confirmed. "Anything else."

"Freddie's gone and I'm a suicidal nut case in this dream. Shaggy I'm really trying not to freak out but their everywhere. The blond did seem different though; any other common factors you found."

"In all the dreams one of the five of us were gone. Scooby, you and now Freddie. Velma do you have any explanation for why we are having these's 'dreams' and how to make them stop.

"I don't know Shaggy."

Fred

--------

I kept finding myself repeatedly checking Daphne's pulse she was sleeping rather soundly. Not happily but soundly. She wasn't' having a fit but seemed a bit restless in the face. Shaggy didn't seem happy but seemed to be doing better than our Shaggy. The Shaggy that freaked out way too easily. They seemed perfectly fine, yet Velma and I, the most put together of us all, freaked.

"Velma, do you think we were just overreacting to these dreams? They've been out for a long time and still don't seem to be having any sort of a horrific nightmare."

"Don't worry your not over reacting."

"Are you sure, Velma." I ask turning around to see that her mouth was full of the apple she had been eating.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Then who…"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." It was then that I see a little girl sitting in the chair beside Velma. She had long red hair in braids tied with yellow ribbon and wasn't a day older then nine. "She's got the knack for you guys now; you two were just a warm up. Though this dream it's harder because there's two of them. It's a good thing." She also had a harsh Irish ascent.

"What? How did you…Do you know who's causing these ridiculous nightmares" Velma asked. The girl nods.

"Tara, she wa…is my aunt, step aunt. Whatever you call your stepmothers evil sister."

"Who are you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Abigail Candice Riona Ethna O'Mahony-MacSwenn." She said all ran together as if she had rehearsed saying all six of her names. Most of us had three at the most. "But everyone just calls me Abby. My daddy owns the museum.

"Well then he must be awfully worried about you." I say about to take her hand, but she pulled away before I could touch her.

"No! You can't leave her alone with your friends. She'll take over their minds and ruin my daddy's business!"

--------------

A.N: The plot bunny woke up but he's still a little drowsy. Reviews are nice. They make my day. Seriously I check my email constantly for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Nightmares in Ireland

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

A/N: Still the freaky dream world…kinda

* * *

Chapter 8: Who are we again?

-----------------

Velma

----------

Little Abby seemed so innocent. Then again most little kids did, but something was off about her. The way she talked half way in the past tense half way in the present. She wouldn't let us touch her either. When I googled her name something interesting came up an article in a newspaper archives from 1938 twenty-five years after the museum was established.

Museum Owner Daughter is found:

Abby, Nathanael O'Malony, youngest daughter was found at the bottom of the Patterson well sadly the fall was fatal. Services will be held Saturday…

Below was a picture of the little girl sitting next to me kicking her legs back and forth, and her obituary.

I stopped reading, this little girl was as Daphne would say is "A real live ghost". This little kid was closer to ninety than nine. Did she know she had passed, that her daddy must have passed by now too. Did this mean this Tara is a ghost too or was this little girl playing us. "Freddie, look at this." I said showing him the article.

"Should we tell her?" I shook my head. We don't need a bratty tantrum. Right now we need to find out more about this Tara and what she's doing.

"So sweetheart, how do we wake them up, so your aunt can't take over."

"I don't know, but I do know I'm a ghost. I'm okay with it but I didn't know if you would be. I've scared other detectives away before, or just those who are interested in the museum. Most freak out once they find out I'm dead. They find out because I slip up or they think my parents are worried and try to walk me to the front desk. My great nephew runs the place now. What that article doesn't say is that…she tricked me."

"Why would she want to hurt you and why would she be so set on this. Why can't you move on to wherever? Why…" I elbow Freddie in the ribs he was grilling a eighty something year old lady in a nine year old body. With a nine year old mind. How was she supposed to be able to answer all of our questions.

"She was watching me as I was too little to go to my fathers ceremony…she told me to climb down the ladder t get the ball that we were playing with and then…I can't remember. The next thing I knew I was at my wake. Tara has ruined every attempt I made to move on she want to convene folks this place it haunted, so they won't stay. Few people today care about history and artifacts, now day's it's all about fun parks and computers. Any bad publicity and this place will go down the drain in the red or worst.

"But what can we do?" I ask, we weren't anything special we had no diplomacy experience. How could we convince a ghost of a wicked woman to go away.

"You're the detectives I was hoping you could figure that out." I roll my eyes. So this is what Fred calls a vacation.

* * *

Daphne

------------------

After Shaggy and Velma left, there was nothing to do but lye down and think. I started looking around the room and for the first time I notice the twin bed next to mine neatly made with a brown, well loved, teddy bear sitting up against the pillow. I stare at it. The bear was lopsided, I needed to sit him up right. I don't know why it bothered me so much. I got up and set him up right. His fur was is soft but prickly in spots like it may have had something spilt on him in the past. How did I know that this bear was a him, It could be a her. I ignore this it was a teddy bear; it wasn't even my teddy bear after all. I then turn to sit down on my bed, and I see a cat. It was a Calico with a solid white face blending in to orange and browns about his ears all the way to the tip of it's tail. How did a cat get in my room; was this 'Floffy' was he real or was I going crazy. I had to touch it to see.

Surprisingly Floffy is a she. She rub up against me and snuggled her way to my face in the most loving manner insisted I scratch behind her ears. No she didn't insist she rubbed her head under my hand. Scooby was one thing a cat I never met and that might be imaginary was another. I AM NOT CRAZY. I spent the next hours petting the cat and arguing with myself. Was I crazy? "No Daphne your, not crazy." I look around the room to see who said it. No one.

"Who was that?" I ask hoping to see another patient, a nurse or even a doctor. All the above would have been better. _'I'm down here silly, what have they done to you this time.' _I hear as the cat bumps my arm. The cat was talking to me, or I was hearing things both signs that I might really be nuts. I ignore him. My leg felt numb and the muscles in my neck were sore. If I was mentally unstable or crazy, it would be because of this dream world. I am dreaming, when I wake up, I will be with Freddie and Velma. '_but Freddie and Velma's dreams didn't last this long' _the cat said as if putting the words into my head. I wanted to scream at him to stop, but that would just be throwing on of my 'fits' probably. But I had the dreary thought that the Cheshire Cat might be right. There was something not right this time around and it had nothing to do with Shaggy and I being the most chicken not including Scooby. '_you know I'm your best friend now, you can trust me, Leslie is wacko, Velma can't understand you anymore, and your Shaggy has turned into a real douche-bag. Your fantasy world you have been living in is just that, a fantasy. Your Shaggy there might be sweet at candy but in reality, the crash made you pretty depressed; Velma bitter: Shaggy mean: and that DOG mute. Now why would I lie to you.'_

I continue to try to act as if the cat wasn't speaking to me. I wonder if Shaggy is feeling bitter if I'm feeling crazy, if his arm hurts like my leg does. I wonder if I'm freaking out or showing any emotion in my dream, "This is a dream, right" I said to myself not this demonic kitty-cat. I had sat him on the ground but he still wouldn't stop shooting theories in my head that the last decade of my life was a shame.

* * *

**a.n: Sorry this took so long, with the holidays and all it's hard to write and a block doesn't make it any easier. Please review and thank you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Nightmares in Ireland**

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

**A/N: Still the freaky dream world…kinda**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Butterfly effect

Shaggy

----------

After getting back from the hospital Velma just went to sleep. I wanted to talk to her but didn't have the heart to wake her just for the use of her brain. I would have to think about all this on my own, something I avoided doing most of the time, thinking. Not that I preferred to be brain dead or anything. It's just when you think, you end up, thinking too much to the point where your only pitting yourself; you may think yourself into breaking off all relationships do to paranoia. I figured this out early in the 7th grade where Nancy Shadamyer, turned down my offer for the sock hop. I pitied myself for a good week!

But back to why I'm thinking. This world reminded me of a movie I watched a while back, where every thing was changed because one event was changed. For the life of me can not remember it. This reality happened because of a car accident. Velma's reality happened because of the case at the college. Fred happened in a foot ball accident. All of these could be the true reality if something happened or didn't happen.

I remembered a ALMOST accident our when Fred first got his license, we were driving down a county road and a dear of some kind jumped out at us. He slammed on the breaks. It took us a while to catch our breath. We got a few bumps and bruises but nothing life changing. I remember a guard rail off to the right side leading to a ditch, and to the left was a creek but no guard. If he had swerved the van would have rolled if we had gone straight the deer would have smashed the window. In this world Fred probably rolled it.

The foot ball accident could be just Daphne flirting with Fred and loosing concentration. She always gave goo goo eyes to him. The two of them have been flirty since the start of jr. high. It took me a while to think of Velma as something more than a very very strong friendship. I was afraid a relationship would ruin that until we started living together.

Velma's had to do with the college case went bad, maybe Daphne's parents didn't take their half of the blame, and pinned it all on us. We all knew Red was bad news but who knew he'd go that far.

The scary thing is that this could be reality they all could be a realities, but why are these dreams so real is 'big brother' getting joy from making up the cracked up universes. I wanted to wake up, but how; I couldn't just leave Daphne in this hell, but I couldn't do anything in here. All I could do was wonder mindlessly with her walking half a marathon a day to see her. That was it we have been working with the dreams trying to find out what was going on, not trying to change it or completely denying it. Maybe the dream maker is focused more on Daphne. I just seem to be here as an inconvenience. I can't do anything here; things are changing; I'm changing. I feel angrier than I ever have and have no reason. My arm is hurting. I had to get out of here before I lost all of who I really am. I went and put my head under the sink. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Fred

Shaggy came to coughing. His hair was soaked. Velma was over by him before for I could call her over. Abby was hovering over us asking countless questions: is he ok, what happened, why is his hair wet. Velma shushes her. "Shaggy, are you OK?" she asked the moment he stopped coughing. He nods.

"Who she?" he asked referring to Abby.

"Rhe's a rhost" Scooby says licking his face. He's happy tone must of told him that the girl was harmless.

It was my turn to speak and though I was happy Shaggy was back and was ok after his coughing fit. It made me more worried about Daphne. She had mumbled something about not being crazy but didn't have any sort of fit even the kind she had months after the thing with the doctor. "Shaggy did you see our Daphne in your dream."

"Yes we met up, but something was weird about this one…" he then proceeded to explain about a car accident that killed me, blinded Velma, and made Daphne suicidal to the point of hospitalization, and how he begin to feel like the Shaggy from the dream: bitter with no feeling in his left arm. How he had to dip is head in icy water to come to. Which somewhat explain his wet hair. Not that any of this made sense to begin with. Velma sat down next to Abby who seemed a bit scared.

"So in theory if you stayed in this dream world any longer you would have lost yourself as you would have fused with the alternate you. Do you think it is doing the same thing to Daphne." Velma asked I swallowed hard, and harder when Shaggy nodded.

"So what can we do?" I asked Velma more than Shaggy.

"I guess we can try to wake her up, but I don't think we will have much luck. Or one of us can go to sleep and we can just rotate until we can get her up."

"That won't work" Abby said, as I picked Daphne up trying to wake her. "She in her head now just make sure she doesn't take off somewhere. Your friends likely to start sleep walking soon. If Tara has control of her mind it's going to be hard to stop her."

"Who are ya'll talking about?" Shaggy asked drying his hair with the towel from he picked up off the floor.

"Abby's step-aunt, she the reason why all of this has happened. She's the reason why you had such a hard time getting out of there." said Velma.

"That must be the blond Daphne was talking about."

"Did you see her" Abby asked now seeming a bit frightened again. "If she did and you didn't. One of you might have to go talk to her. She's stronger than ever if the dreams are taking over. But it should be you." she said looking at Velma. "You're the smallest and easiest to restrain. If you do start to sleep walk or whatever. They can make sure you don't leave the room. If you look on that computer of yours. Every robbery that has ever happened here was on the account that she brainwashed them."

"Like your pretty smart for a little girl" Shaggy says. Velma and I smile slightly at his ignorance.

"It helps that if I was alive I'm old enough to be your grandmother….hey where did the other lady go." I had almost forgotten about Daphne when Shaggy had his coughing fit. I didn't forget about her I was turning around to check on her every few minutes but this time all I saw was rumpled covers.

* * *

**A.N: This may be why I don't do Scifi that much, I get too complicated to the point where I can barely make since of it myself much less on paper(or a word processor in todays age) Sorry if I lost you somewhere. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Nightmares in Ireland **

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

* * *

Chapter 10: Follow the Kitty

------------

Daphne

------------

"_You can't live in you fantasy world if you want to get out of here. You have to face the facts that Freddie is dead. You were never married, you were never a news paper editor, you never even graduated high school. The blonde lady is right sweetheart, your tantrum has gone on enough." _I cover my ears I didn't want to hear any of it. I had to get out of this place before I really belonged here. I reinstated to myself that I was dreaming. Sooner or later I'd be woken up by Freddie or Velma and all would be well. I would be in the homely hotel room with Scooby being is normal silly self and Velma telling me all the facts, and Freddie…he'll tell me I was OK. He did that best after on of my mad doctor nightmares. _"So you want to get out of here. Well you can very well get out looking like that. They'll catch you before you even get out the door. But today would be one of the best days. They have someone new on duty and she happens to be watching your hall. Follow me and stay quite." _

I followed the cat even though my better angel told me I should just nap till I woke up. The one on the other shoulder was telling me different. "Ms. Blake what do you think your doing wandering around the ward with out a nurse?"

I struggled to find my voice it was the highly unattractive nurse from earlier. "I was following my kitty" the words came to me as if they were my own, but they didn't feel like my own. To my surprise the nurse smiled kindly.

"Come on dear, lets get you back to your room." She said lightly taking my hand. I followed like a puppet. "I won't tell as long as you don't give me any trouble tonight. Try not to follow him all the way out here." Then she patted me on the head like a pet or a small child, left shutting my door behind her. Behind the door stood the Calico.

"You lied to me." I said looking over at her, why was I stupid enough to trust a possible imaginary cat that really creeped me out. _"I didn't lie she wasn't supposed to work today tomorrow morning we'll try again keep telling the truth that you were following me, you do that a lot. Apparently this fantasy world of yours is imbedded farther in your head than I thought. You'll have to face the…" _She then vanished before he could finish.

Two nurses were leading a very shaken up girl about my age, with two long brown braids. She had dark skin and dark eyes.

"Your ok now Ms. Carmichael, Ms. Blake is back too." the girl just nodded staring at her feet in little blue slippers. The nurses once again left the room.

"So when did they let you out…" she started not looking up from the slippers.

"This morning, I said trying to remember. The hours seemed to fuse together. Then the cat showed up in front of the door again. "Do you see her?" I ask

Leslie shook her head, "NO, I never see that cat of yours, I don't hear him either. You have always been sicker then me…I'm sorry you want a chocolate, NO cats can't have coco." then she started singing not really keeping the same melody or key.

"_shh…you don't want the nurses to catch us again do you, or Leslie to follow," _I shook my head. "_Now before we do this you have to get rid of that damn fantasy of yours having to do with being Mrs. Blake-Jones super editor woman." _I forced myself to nod but kept the thought in my head though it was the one seeming more like a dream. The weirder this one got the farther the other felt real. Maybe I did make it all up but either way I wanted out of the nut house: Away from the doctors, nurses, other crazies and then maybe this 'cat' would leave me alone. I missed Scooby and the gang. I even missed emo Velma. I wonder if Shaggy is really bitter and was just having a civil day; he wasn't very nice the last time he visited. No, this is a drea…I'm crazy of course this is reality, Freddie died in a car crash and I created a fantasy world to deal with it. Denial and Depression that's why I'm here in the first place. I argued with myself as Floffy led me to what seemed like an office(the nurse watching the hall had fallen asleep of a Cosmo Tabloid) _"All right inside this desk is some papers, the papers keeping you here, you have to shred them. Then take the glass paper wait and bust it on the other side of the hall to cause a distraction then you can run to the exit." _Puppet like I followed her directions the letter I wanted out of here; I had come to terms with my fantasy world I wanted to move on with my life as Plain Daphne Blake, no Jones. Included I'll die an old maid. Freddie was my one and only love but I will not be here. My remaining friends needed me. My parents needed me to be well to redeem the Blakes blemished name by having a direct descendent in the Ohio Mental Intuition. I was breaking free.

----------

Fred

---------

Velma stayed behind with Abby when Shaggy and I went out to search for Daphne. I could see her red hair fling around corners as a hint. Shaggy was the one who managed to catch her. She seemed to be sleep walking because she didn't say anything; All he had to do was walk her back in the room.

"Ok we really need to wake her up now." I say, I didn't want her wondering around, alone, in the hotel in a robe, much less asleep and completely defensive I wasn't normally paranoid but this was different.

"I have an idea." Velma said smiling. "Hey Daph, there's a sell on shoes at Macy's up to 80% off." No response.

"Like Daphne, I'm going to feed you make up to Scooby he's starved and there's nothing better to eat." Shaggy tried.

We continued to try things that ranged from: me putting her in the shower fully clothed and turning it on, Velma jumping on the bed she was on, Shaggy waving a revolting mayo, cheese, pickled beat, ketchup, olive, onion and cabbage sandwich by her nose, even Abby tried by waving her hand through her which had sent chills up and down me for the following five minutes when she had barley touched me by mistake, but Daphne reminded fast asleep breathing normally.

Before I knew it, I too have drifted off to sleep, but it wasn't one of those dreams that we were having lately because I was woken up by Scooby pouncing on me.

"rhe's rone ragain"


	13. Chapter 13

**Nightmares in Ireland **

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

A/N: There is an interesting part to this chapter a POV from an "unknown" Character. Hopefully I can guide you to who it is if not I might tell you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11:

______________

Daphne

-------

I made my way to the

-------

Fred

---------

It didn't' take me long to snap out of my nap. "How long" was all I could get out. I wasn't mad but I was panicked. Velma and Shaggy had fallen asleep to and now was waiting for Scooby's answer like I was.

"I rust roke rup" We were walking quickly down the hall we had split up, like always; It was a big hotel and no telling how long she had ran off. I had only nodded off for less than half an hour. I didn't even remember when she had originally fallen asleep. All I knew is I had to start somewhere and it wasn't in this room.

----------------

I could remember it like it was yesterday, I know she blames me, even if I didn't kill her I'm still somewhat responsible I should have had watched her better. I know that everyone who cared about me, or even knew me are gone now but this company belongs as much to my descendents as hers.

Her fathers first son was an accident kept secret because of an affair, he was my son, but because the child was not legit, his oldest daughter's husband inherited it. Though the company should belong to my descendents but before I cause more problems for the company; I need to be sure, there are four generations I just need to get the family tree but after trying for a decade I realize I can't do it alone and Abby is too young to understand. It's taken me even longer to get as far as I have. Eventually I developed telepathy which is what lets me be able to get this far in this young lady's head. Further than I have ever gotten. She was easier than the other two but it took me the other two to get to know her so well. Velma the shorter girl was to smart. Freddie well I've never been good at getting through to the guys. I did better with him than some but still not great. Shaggy the skinny gentleman.

She's not much younger than I was when I died of influenza when my son was two. I knew that he would be raised as Charlie's nephew, and though I know she's scared and confused I hope I do this right this time. Her anxiety is killing me, using it against her isn't right but I feel she'll recover after what all they have done. One reason why I tend to go after detectives and those who love frightening books and mysteries. Those I feel can recover, I just need to know.

----------------

Daphne

-----------------

I am now in the office, Floffy spoke about. _'There's the file cabinet, remember your under Blake, not Jones.' _I then pull open the drawer. Akins, Bane, Black…Blake. I pull out the folder and was surprised at what my own diagnoses and the write up.

There were the stuff I had already knew: serve chronic depression with suicidal tendencies, throws fits when upset, confused and angry---That was the write up when I was committed. It followed by mentioning of Floffy and my fantasies of being an editor and the accident never happening. This was the proof that I was indeed crazy. I look over at Floffy for reassurance, but a see a woman the same woman that was in all our dreams, but instead of having a look of cold; she seemed sad. "What did you do to my kitty?!" She just smiled with tears in her eyes and the office begain to fade into another brighter office.

"I'm sorry, it seems I was mistaken. He is my relitive." I was at a lost but I wasn't in that hospital anymore. I was back in the hotel my hair needed brushing and on top of being out of the hotel room in a robe the robe was damp. I faintly remembered, Velma saying something about a shoe sell at Macy's. I was dreaming after all.

Before I could respond, she had disappeared and a man in a suit came in. "What are you doing here?" He was in his mid thirties, his look was more annoyed than angry. This must be his office. He was the owner. "It was the ghosts again wasn't it?"

* * *

Shaggy

-------------

Fred, Scooby, Velma, the ghost girl and I, had wondered around the hotel for only minutes which felt like hours. It was still late as we were the only wonderers minus a few bell boys. It wasn't at unusal from our normal creeping in the night. It wasn't near as scary as it usally was, though the concept was a lot more frightening when it was talked about. If I had ever too the time to thing about the ghosts, and creepers we chased, I might have talked myself out of them; However, I was always too scared and caught off guard to think things out. This was scary it wasn't the ghost of this woman that scared me but how easily she messed with our heads. How imposible it was to wake Daphne up. The fact that I don't really know the motive.

"Hey guys, I just got a text from an unknown number telling us to go down stairs...It could be Daphne."

"Or it could be another trick." the little girl said it was clear she honestly believed it but was overuled unaimously even including Scooby we were heading to the main lobby. Maybe it was a trick but we didn't have many other leads.

* * *

A/N: One or two more chapters left hopfully, Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a writters block from who knows where but it lasted a good month. Hopefully you figured it out it is the blond, Cat and the girls anut's Pov. Can't tell you when the next update will be hopfully it won't take half as long.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nightmares in Ireland **

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or any of the characters from Scooby Doo they belong to Hanna-Barbera and all the other smart companies

Daphne

"It was the ghosts again wasn't it."

I swallow hard not sure what to say I was holding a thick folder that said Jonathan Myant. A really old article about a hotel owner marrying his first cousin. I had broken in to his office, got in to his things, and yet he wasn't mad.

"Ghosts? what ghosts?" I asked more confused than ever.

"Don't worry, who are you here with"

"My husband, and our friends." I said handing him the folder. "So do people often show up in their robes digging through your filing cabinet."

"No, but I have had similar things happen with sleepwalkers, and all would ramble about a blond haired ghost of a woman around 30 and a little girl. After doing some research I found out they are my ancestors. Why they are haunting the place I don't know…no ones answering in your room."

"They're probably wondering where I went. I'm sorry, I really am I never sleep walk, really…does this have to do with the wacky nightmares we've been having?"

"More than likely, why don't we go to the lobby, and I can get you some tea and you can text you husband." I nodded taking his hand. My mind wasn't all back, I still wasn't sure what was which was real, which was the dream was I crazy Daphne dreaming up an explanation that her fantasy world wasn't a fantasy or was I dreaming about her and her fantasy was my reality and if so how in the hell did I end up across the hotel, when Freddy and Velma were supposed to be watching me. What about Shaggy did he have a voice in his head too.

I settle down enough to use the managers phone to text Freddy. If this was a fantasy there was no escaping it. It wasn't until I saw him, the gang and a transparent image of a young girl who suddenly looked like the woman and faded into a vapor.

"Daphne! Are you alright?" Freddy asked, running up to me, he put his arms around my waist. This was my Freddy I knew he wasn't gone, this was my reality. The fact that the other seemed real was nuts now. This was my home, not my fantasy world, not my nightmare world either. Velma had ran around crying about how Scooby dying I had sleepwalked here.

"I am now…can you tell me what in the heck happened" I said relived that I wasn't crazy but frustrated at the embarrassment of being in a robe in front of strangers. My eyes are burning from sleeping in my contacts nothing new I've done it before, but Freddy was supposed to be watching me.

"Sorry, but we dosed off we tried to wake you up but you were conked out." Velma added sitting down at the opposite couch with Shaggy.

"Like the only reason why I came to is I dunked my head in icy water when I felt like I was loosing myself; you couldn't do anything there and I couldn't of helped you with the hags patrolling they barely let us in to see you that one time."

"I sorry sir we never had problems sleep walking before this ghost started causing us theses nightmares, we all have had them…"

"It's OK really, just don't tell anyone that this place is haunted not really good for business if you know what I mean."

"To be honest mister" I started "I think your ghost problems are no more. I think the trouble maker has moved on and the other one too."

"Well I'm just glad your not asking for a refund, like all the other folks scared by my ghastly relatives, your not asking for a refund are you?"

"No we were actually looking for a good mystery…"

"No now Freddy is it like breakfast yet?"

"Reah Reakfast." Scooby said licking his lips. The entire group started to laugh. My eyes were feeling droopy despite the fact that I was actually asleep for most of this I was exhausted. All the confustion of resisting the dream, believing it and snaping back was more than a caffeine crash the rest of the conversation was lost as I fell back to slumber on my Freddy's shoulder. Thinking of the life without him, without my closer family. Who would have thought that I could be the one of the two percent who choose their high school sweetheart and will be happy with it forever.

Velma

"Gee it was sure nice of Johathan to give us 70% off our ticket and throw in free room sevice for our entire stay" Shaggy said shoving a third slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Rizza…Rum" Scooby gobbled eating his have of the pizzas that were delivered. I smiled at my boys attempting to fill their bottomless stomachs wishing that the room service wasn't included in the gift for being terrorized the first night of our supposing vacation but I better get used to it they wouldn't be Shaggy and Scooby if they didn't love their food.

Fred carried Daphne back to their room, but woke her up to take out her contacts and take her medicine. Our vacation will officially begin tomorrow morning. "Goodnight guys don't take too much advantage of his generous offer."

End

=================  
A.N: Finished the best I could PM me if your still confused I'll answer the best I can, Hoped you enjoyed if you did please review if you didn't please review but don't be too harsh.


End file.
